Multimedia content continues to be made available for consumption on a multitude of various devices. Users typically have the capability to access multimedia content at a plurality of devices within a subscriber premise and the content may be provided to a user via various transmission standards and mediums. With the continued growth and mixture of content consuming devices within a premise, it is desirable to improve upon systems and methods for facilitating interactions between the devices.
With various devices and screens from which to view content, it is desirable for a user to have the capability to efficiently control the output of content at the various devices. For example, a user viewing content within a first location of a premise on a first device might want to continue viewing the content at a second location of the premise or on a second device. Also, at any given time, multiple users may be viewing different content on different devices within different locations of a subscriber premise. It can be beneficial to provide a user the ability to share or suggest content with another user within the premise. It may also be beneficial to provide a user the ability to share or suggest content with a screen from outside of the premise. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for facilitating control of displayed content at multiple devices or screens.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.